


【Yes, Minister/是，大臣】【同性绯闻】【Humphrey/Bernard】

by Mozzie_D



Category: YM - Fandom, Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister, 大臣, 是, 首相
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 前言：看剧多年，听闻Bernard小天使去世。决定写文纪念一下。轻喜剧。挑了剧中几个喜欢的角色来写。能认出文中配角的都是刷剧百遍的老真爱粉。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【Yes, Minister/是，大臣】【同性绯闻】【Humphrey/Bernard】

「所以，伯纳德，」行政部大臣吉姆哈克放下手上的报纸，车子行驶在伦敦的马路，朝着唐宁街的方向，「你是怎么做到首席秘书的？」  
  
「什么？」伯纳德收回看向窗外的眼睛。  
  
「你是怎么做到最年轻的首席秘书的？」吉姆看着对方漫不经心的脸，「我在你的年纪还在当报社副编辑呢。你一定有你的本事，告诉我。」  
  
「我只是比他人幸运一点，大臣。」  
  
「得了吧，你在假谦虚。」吉姆欢快地推推前座闭目养神的汉弗莱，「你告诉我， 汉弗莱。你什么都知道。」  
  
「哦，大臣，」汉弗莱使用着日常的长句，「一个人的命运当然要靠自我的奋斗，但是也要考虑到历史的进程。你不能用凡夫俗子的人生轨道来预测天选之子的发展方向，他们是上天入地截然不同的两条道路。」  
  
「天选之子？」吉姆品味着汉弗莱的用词，看向身边人无辜的眼睛，「伯纳德？」  
  
「我想汉弗莱爵士是指我吉人自有天相，大臣。」伯纳德小心地说。  
  
「当然。」汉弗莱饱含深意地转头，「当然。伯纳德。」  
  
五年前。  
  
时任行政部常任秘书的汉弗莱在内阁常任秘书长的桌后等待对方的签字确认。  
  
「汉弗莱。」大英政府的掌舵者阿诺德翻阅着手上的报表，「你的新大臣怎么样？」  
  
「很好。逐渐成熟，朝着太阳升起的方向。」汉弗莱好整以暇地回答，「100%在我们的掌控中。」  
  
「很好。」阿诺德放下手中的笔，「你找到合适的首席秘书了吗？」  
  
「还没有。我们还在进行第一轮的海选，从成千上百的文官中。」汉弗莱挠挠耳朵，「行政部负责第二轮名单递送，第三轮才会由我出面审查。一个冗长的过程，你知道。」  
  
「你看， 汉弗莱。」阿诺德放下手上的材料，「你是一个优秀的绅士，极致聪明，德才兼备。非常有可能成为下一届内阁秘书的接班人。」  
  
阿诺德看着对方陶醉其中的脸，「但行政部的两位首席秘书都在任期一年内提出了辞职或者调离，作为常任秘书长，这很可能会对你的晋升造成难以预测的影响。」  
  
「他们自己选择了更好的道路，阿诺德。」汉弗莱为自己辩解，「我只是对他们提了一些适当的建议，以及一些适当的引导，完全是为了国家的利益。而他们自己也从中获益，这是完全双赢的结果。」  
  
「当然你做了完全正确的事，」阿诺德坚定不移地支持他，「但是你必须得谨慎这一次，这有关于你的政治形象。人们会说闲话。」  
  
「当然，阿诺德。」汉弗莱乖巧地交出自己的底牌，「我正在思考内政部的Alex.牛津毕业，三年文官经验，根正苗红，深谙事理。」  
  
「听起来有一点太体制化了。」阿诺德皱着眉头，「一旦他们变得体制化，他们就变得无法忠诚，权利会是他们唯一的主人。」  
  
「那么我们可以选择James.遵守规则，完全无害，百分之一千的政治孤岛。」汉弗莱向他保证，「我确信我可以让他做任何我们想让他做的事。没有意外，没有争执。」  
  
「那么你或许会承担太多责任，大臣会变得没有安全感，他们会换上自己的人来对抗你。」阿诺德努努嘴巴，思索着，「你是否有想过伯纳德？」  
  
「伯纳德？伯纳德伍利？ 」汉弗莱差一点就要笑了，「外交部的那个伯纳德？」  
  
「是的。」阿诺德点点头，「他也是牛津毕业，有两年的文官经验。看上去是个好的选择。」  
  
「不，不不不。」 汉弗莱连连摇头，「我不能把大臣交给一个没有成年的男孩，阿诺德。一个大龄儿童已经够了。他不是我们的人。我不能理解为什么他可以走到今天，我甚至不理解他为什么还在这里。」  
  
「为什么你如此抵抗， 汉弗莱？」  
  
「那个男孩是整栋楼的异类。」汉弗莱面带嘲讽，「无欲无求。无忧无虑。就像一个在十字车站走丢的宠物狗，可以自己走进收容所被安乐死的那种。」  
  
「我觉得没有那么糟糕。无欲望也就意味着零背叛，一张未经染指的白纸更容易进行创作。何况你可以训练他，汉弗莱。我们需要新人。这个国家需要继承者。」阿诺德看了下用于送客的手表，终于在那份报告上签上自己的名字，「你应该对他有信心。像我当年对你一样。」  
  
「我只是感觉他没有天赋。」 汉弗莱忧虑地叹气。  
  
「我当年也有同感。」阿诺德很是理解地安慰他。  
  
汉弗莱在中午的内阁会议后与伯纳德见面。  
  
「伯纳德。」汉弗莱推开门，看着依旧坐在那里的年轻人。他应该在听到脚步声的时候就站起来，负五分。  
  
「汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德走上前去握手，「我非常荣幸能与你工作。」  
  
「哦，伯纳德。」汉弗莱为二人倒酒，「你早就应该知道不是吗。」  
  
「知道什么？」  
  
「知道我的决定。」 汉弗莱试探着对方的话语，「我相信以你的聪明才智你肯定知道你是我们强有力的候选人之一。」  
  
「我真的不知道。」伯纳德若有所思地说，「我以为会是Alex.他已经忙这件事有一段时间，甚至定了庆功酒店，或者James,如果你们想找个傀儡来背锅。」  
  
「非常聪明。 」汉弗莱收起脸上的笑容，「告诉我伯纳德，你与阿诺德爵士是什么关系？」  
  
「我们都毕业于牛津，都是英国的公务员，目前为止。」  
  
「只有这些吗？」汉弗莱盯着他，「你确定没有任何遗漏的要点吗？」  
  
「我认为我们都是双鱼座？」  
  
「伯纳德。」汉弗莱纠正对方的态度，试图得知伯纳德背后的靠山是谁，「诚信是团队合作的黄金准则。我需要对你的背景有一定的了解，作为你的顶头上司。请告诉我，你的父母从事什么职业？他们是和我们一样为女王服务的公务员吗？」  
  
「不， 汉弗莱。」伯纳德诚实地说，「我父亲是一位高中教师，我的母亲从事一份不算正式的金融职业。」  
  
「什么金融职业？金融咨询？跨国融资？」  
  
「不，汉弗莱爵士，」伯纳德小心地说，「她从事民间的小型放贷行业。并不是很合法在这些年。」  
  
「伯纳德。」汉弗莱满脸怀疑，「如果你的家境如此普通，为什么你不选择当一名日进斗金的律师或者年入百万的银行家，作为一名领全额奖学金的牛津毕业生？」  
  
「我没有那么大的志向，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「别太诋毁自己，伯纳德。」  
  
「我没有谦虚，汉弗莱爵士。我不认为聪明的人会选择当公务员，他们会感觉这是对他们天赋的浪费。他们终其一生都在坚持自己的理想，追求人生的意义。  
  
「你的理想是什么？你又在追求什么。」  
  
「我没有这两者中的任何一个。那是为什么我可以接受这种平庸的生活。」  
  
汉弗莱不确定他是在说真话或者只是在说套话。他看不透眼前的年轻人，对方表现地过于真诚，没有任何迂回，也没有任何话术。他不知道他是敌是友，有何背景，又有何目的。  
  
他只是不知道。  
  
「汉弗莱爵士。」常任秘书的女秘书敲门进来，「戴斯蒙爵士到了。」  
  
「戴斯蒙。」汉弗莱过分热情地走上前，为房间里的两人做着介绍，「这是我们大臣的首席秘书，伯纳德伍利。伯纳德，这是巴特利兹银行的董事戴斯蒙爵士。」  
  
「哦，看起来你们找到一个帅气的男孩。」戴斯蒙打量着伯纳德离开的背影，接过汉弗莱递过来的雪莉酒，「他们说你们公务员全都是靠脸上位。还好有你证明了这种毫无意义的胡说八道，汉弗莱。」  
  
「谢谢提醒，戴斯蒙，」 汉弗莱佯装迟钝地一笑，「我之前还想不通为什么他能升这么快。」  
  
「哦，我之前也想不通你来着。」戴斯蒙嘟囔地解下脖子上的围巾。  
  
汉弗莱在一个星期后的内阁会议上遇到财政部的常任秘书弗兰克。他们是同一届的校友，同一年进入内阁，同样被作为阿诺德爵士的得意弟子。很难判定他们的敌友关系，像是恐怖分子和美利坚合众国，局势一直在变化。  
  
「弗兰克，」汉弗莱在会后坐到他的旁边，「我的新秘书在贵部评价如何？」  
  
「他长得很帅。」弗兰克笑得暧昧。  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱整理着手上的材料，「你有听说除了外貌之外的其他评价吗？」  
  
「聪明绝顶，忠诚可靠。晋升速度过快，可能存在不为人知的暗中交易，」弗兰克侃侃而谈，「你知道这些流言，每一次我们提升一位女士都会出现的老生常谈。」  
  
「上帝。」汉弗莱笑着摇头。「我不知道这一套对男的也管用。」  
  
「话说回来为什么你选择提拔他，汉弗莱。」弗兰克压低声音，「还没轮到他的位置。」  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱凑近他，「我也并不十分了解他，事实上。」  
  
「你不应该提拔任何你不了解的人，汉弗莱。」弗兰克看似诚恳地提出建议，「你可以找个借口把他打发走吗？」  
  
「Alas.」汉弗莱摇摇头。  
  
「哦我懂了。」弗兰克看着远处独自看报的阿诺德，「爸爸的宠物。」  
  
「这很严肃，弗兰克。」汉弗莱煞有介事地说，「如果他强行送人到我这里，那你就会成为下一个。我们会被大臣和内阁两面夹击，像三明治。」  
  
「人肉三明治，是吧。」弗兰克笑道，「像一些电影里演的一样。」  
  
「这并不有趣，弗兰克。」汉弗莱放下手上的咖啡。  
  
「这或许不是一件坏事，汉皮。」弗兰克虚情假意地安慰他，「我认为阿诺德是在派人考察你，他或许在思考你作为他的接班人。」  
  
「不，这糟透了。一旦你站出来就会当成靶心，四面八方的暗箭朝你而来。」汉弗莱饱含不满，「像跑的最快的精子一样，牺牲你为那最后的幸运儿铺路。我不想成为牺牲的先驱者。」  
  
「这就麻烦了。你不能直接赶走他，看在爸爸的份上。」  
  
「我知道。我还在寻找让他主动辞职的办法。」  
  
「你可以介绍他更好的职位吗，跨国咨询师？华尔街银行家？」  
  
「他没有那么大的志向。」汉弗莱遗憾地说，「自我隔离的理想主义，犬儒主义者，你能怎么做，给他第二个桶？」  
  
「事实上，汉弗莱。」弗兰克若有所思地说，「其实还有另一条路。」  
  
「哪一条路？」  
  
「你可以对他表现出一定的好感，委婉地坐实肉体交易的谣言。」弗兰克建议他，「那样他很快会面临空前绝后的压力，饱受个人能力的质疑。」  
  
「有道理。我应该怎么做？」  
  
「你不用真的做什么，只是变得适当情绪化在面对他的时候。我建议你对他进行一次公开严厉的批评，之后以私人名义请他吃一次和好道歉的晚餐。人们会为你们补上细节的。」  
  
「而且你事实上什么都没有做。他们找不到任何证据针对你。」汉弗莱由衷赞叹，「绝妙之极的办法，弗兰克。」  
  
「这一套永远管用。」弗兰克微笑道，「在我们想挤走任何一名女士的时候。」  
  
「伯纳德，《关于新内阁形势下的公务员生活准则》写好了吗？」汉弗莱推开办公室的大门。  
  
「不。我还需要去再次确认。」伯纳德从通宵的桌子上抬起头，用含糊与受到惊吓的眼神看着对方，「汉弗莱爵士！」  
  
「上帝。」伯纳德看向窗外没完全亮的天空，「现在几点了？」  
  
汉弗莱看着手表确认，「是五点半伯纳德。」  
  
「哦，那还有时间。」  
  
「是的，还有半个小时出发。」汉弗莱回答，「大臣今天早上把会议地点在改在了斯旺西。」  
  
「上帝，」伯纳德拿过椅背的外套，「我现在就去打印。」  
  
「伯纳德。」汉弗莱站在门口，挡住他的去路，「你确实意识到我们出席的是正式会议，作为大臣的首席秘书你怎么能穿着这样的衣服出席在BBC的镜头前，他们或许会认为我们DAA克扣员工薪水。」  
  
「上帝。」伯纳德看看自己满是褶皱的衬衣与西裤。  
  
「拜托，叫我汉弗莱爵士就可以。」  
  
「我很抱歉。汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德解释，「我能不去吗？」  
  
「我们怎么能让大臣一个人去斯旺西？我们必须得陪他一起承受这种公众羞辱，我们是一个团队。」汉弗莱早有准备地说，「但是考虑到今天的特殊情况，同时分析伦敦的交通状况，我认为对这件事最佳的方案是你可以穿我的西装。」  
  
「你的西装？」伯纳德有点吃惊。「那你穿什么？」  
  
「我的备用西装。」汉弗莱拉开酒柜边的立柜。「我的衬衣，领带，口袋巾，我确信我们身材相近容得下同一套西装，如果是Jumbo就不一定了。」  
  
「你怎么会有一套备用的西装？」伯纳德摸了摸深蓝色的外套。  
  
「只是以防万一。」汉弗莱说，「为了一些特殊的情况。」  
  
「哦，」伯纳德了然地说，「我懂了。」  
  
「不，你不懂。」汉弗莱看着他想歪的表情，「不是你想的那一回事。现在换上它去搞定你的公文。我会在二十六分钟后的车里等你。」  
  
「谢谢汉弗莱爵士。我真的很感激。」伯纳德抱着手上的衣服，「我之前还以为你是在想方设法地赶走我。」  
  
「说哪里话伯纳德，我对你的所有批评都是基于你的专业水准，完全无关个人恩怨。」  
  
「以及相信我，伯纳德，」汉弗莱淡淡地说，「如果我想要赶走你，我基本上什么都不用做。你就正常表现。」  
  
「为什么？」伯纳德对自己的愚蠢毫无察觉。  
  
汉弗莱回给他一个标准政客的微笑。  
  
斯旺西下着冷雨。整场会议冗长无趣。只有汉弗莱一个人神采奕奕地摧毁着大臣的信息公开倡议。  
  
「你今晚有空吗？」汉弗莱在车子回到内政部的楼下时忽然开口，看到对方没有反应才下车追上走到前面的伯纳德，「我在问你，伯纳德。」  
  
「哦，」伯纳德看看给大臣打伞的女秘书，「我以为你在问温思莫夫人。」  
  
「我在问你。」汉弗莱挤到他的伞下，和他一起走进大楼，「你介意今晚和我共进晚餐吗？  
  
「是我的荣幸。但是我还必须得完成《严格保护苏格兰珍贵现有野生动物的公文》修正版的第二版修正稿件。」  
  
「忘掉那些文件，他们永远都不会有人看的。」汉弗莱和同事点着头，「你想吃什么？海鲜？寿司？」  
  
「我做错什么了吗汉弗莱爵士？」伯纳德警觉地问，「你是在委婉地劝退我吗？」  
  
「不，不，」汉弗莱责备地摇头，语重心长地感叹，「只是，这些工作，无聊，冗长，愚蠢。我只是想找一个足够聪明的人一起消磨一点无关政治的时间。」  
  
「你想我帮你联系戴斯蒙爵士吗？」伯纳德回应，「他昨晚下午打电话说想和你预约晚餐。」  
  
「不，不要戴斯蒙。」汉弗莱压低声音，他们一起回到内政部的办公室，站在门前等候着大臣的召唤。  
  
「那么……」  
  
「不伯纳德，」汉弗莱失去耐心地看着他，「我认为我已经表示的够明显了。我想和你吃饭。只是你。」  
  
伯纳德不可置信地张张嘴，又识趣地闭上，过了会才弱弱地开口，「为什么？」  
  
「如果你想听真话，真相是我感到极端的抱歉对你昨晚当众的指责。」汉弗莱整理着自己松开的袖扣，「我反应太过激了。我甚至不能入睡这几天。」  
  
「但是你昨晚才骂过我，」伯纳德避重就轻地说，「你不可能因为这件事几天不能入睡。事情才过去了14个小时。」  
  
「我必须和你道歉得到原谅才可以解脱。」汉弗莱用近似威胁的语气恐吓他，「给我一个机会，伯纳德。」  
  
晚餐的地点定在一家老式又昂贵的上流餐厅。  
  
「喜欢你的椰浆鱼子酱？」汉弗莱看着对方心不在焉的面孔。  
  
伯纳德看着鱼籽上的白色液体，「他们看上去像精液。」  
  
「哦，伯纳德。」汉弗莱不可置信地放下吃到一半的叉子。  
  
「抱歉，汉弗莱爵士，」伯纳德道歉，「我之前没有来过这种场合。」  
  
「你能把它当做一次最普通的约会而不说出那些令人反胃的比喻吗？」  
  
「我在努力。」伯纳德看着四周不时朝他们飘来的视线，「但是似乎这里的每一个人都认识你。」  
  
「你如此在乎他人的目光吗伯纳德？」  
  
「一般不会。」伯纳德说。「但或许是这身衣服，我感觉他们可以看穿我。」  
  
「伯纳德，」汉弗莱斜斜地靠在椅子上，眯着眼睛打量他，「你是古典学的高材生，你对希腊了解多少？」  
  
「哦，非常了解。」伯纳德略感兴奋，「希腊史是我们的必修课。」  
  
「你对阿基里斯与帕特罗克洛斯怎么看？」汉弗莱晃着杯子里的酒。  
  
「大多数学者认为他们是同性恋。有很多证据证明。比如阿基里斯的幻想，他的复仇，两个人的骨灰。」伯纳德喋喋不休，「我个人感觉非常浪漫，不得不说。」  
  
「你是否向往过这种脱离了低级趣味的交往关系，」汉弗莱微醉地扶着脸，在点着蜡烛的桌子对面，「我是说，在现实生活中，在工作职场中？」  
  
「我没有。」伯纳德看着他，「你有吗？」  
  
「我必须得坦白地说，」汉弗莱笑起来，思考了一会，「我必须得说我完全没有这种想法在遇到你之前。」  
  
「当然你，」伯纳德的鱼籽酱吃到一半，「你什么？」  
  
伦敦进入冬天，会议上入睡的人数指数上涨。  
  
文官首领在会议中途的自由时间遇到他们。  
  
「DAA的新工作感觉怎么样？」阿诺德看着伯纳德的眼睛。  
  
「感谢你询问，阿诺德爵士。」伯纳德略带紧张地回答，「我的工作非常好。汉弗莱爵士教了我很多。」  
  
「是吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「当然阿诺德。」汉弗莱夸张地附和，「我感到空前绝后的压力。你知道现在的年轻人，他们实在太优秀了。我开始担心我是否明年就得提前退休了。」  
  
「很好。非常好。我很高兴看到优秀的年轻人于我们之中。」阿诺德满意地说，「就像新鲜的血液，疏通血管，排出瘀血，一个机体才能更运行地更健康。」  
  
伯纳德思考着他的比喻，「谁是瘀血？」  
  
「伯纳德你可以帮我拿一杯咖啡吗？」汉弗莱看着阿诺德由晴转阴的面孔，「非常感谢。」  
  
「他看起来需要更多时间。」阿诺德看着他的背影。  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱歪头忍着笑意。 「我知道。」  
  
「汉弗莱，我听说你们已经到了与子同袍的地步。」  
  
「流言蜚语。无稽之谈。」汉弗莱义正言辞地说，「他只是工作太努力导致没有时间回家，所以我给了他一套自己的备用西服。」  
  
「比起努力工作，似乎我听到的那个版本更具真实性。」  
  
「我不知道你听到了什么阿诺德，我只是试图展现友好。」汉弗莱无辜地说，「这有关于我的政治形象。」  
  
「我恐怕你有点太过友好了。」阿诺德点醒他，「人们会说闲话，他们或许会以为我们被皇室同化了。」  
  
「哦阿诺德。」汉弗莱笑着和他举杯，「我们只是英国人。」  
  
「汉弗莱爵士在哪？」多萝西温莱特女士下午出现在内政部的办公室，用着那种要和对方一较高下的语气。  
  
「哦，他不在这里。」伯纳德藏起写到一半的转职申请。  
  
「那他在哪里？」  
  
「我不知道。」伯纳德说，「他只是让我告诉你他不在这里。」  
  
「那请告诉我在他和戴斯蒙爵士看完《麦克白》之后。」  
  
「当然。」伯纳德乖巧地说，「我猜这场是下午四点结束，温莱特夫人。」  
  
「很好。」多萝西满意地点点头。「叫我多萝西。」  
  
伯纳德看着她踩着高跟鞋的背影，下意识地跟了出去。  
  
「温莱特夫人，不，多萝西女士。」伯纳德踟蹰不前地站在那里。  
  
「你有什么想要告诉我的吗？」  
  
「我，我想知道，」伯纳德组织着语言，「你已经在这里工作很多年了，和汉弗莱爵士，以及其他优秀的男性公务员。我想知道，你有感受过职场上的压迫吗？」  
  
「当然，每一天。」多萝西波澜不惊。  
  
「我是说另一种。」伯纳德小心翼翼地说，「有关于性别，性。」  
  
「当然，每一天。」  
  
「你怎么应对的？」  
  
「我反抗回去。」多萝西字正腔圆地说，「在他们的手摸上我的大腿前我会捏住他的球。」  
  
「但是这样不会正中下怀吗？我是说，被吃掉？」  
  
「男人都是一堆软脚虾。」多萝西面无表情地说，「他们或许想占点便宜但是绝对不愿意花一分钱。一旦你主动出击他们会软得缩回自己胃里。」  
  
多萝西看着对方皱在一起的脸庞，歪了歪头，「你受到职场压迫了吗伯纳德？」  
  
「我不知道。」伯纳德苦恼地说，「我不知道为什么他这样做。万一他是真心的呢？」  
  
「让我猜一下，」多萝西将自己的金发理到脑后，交换了下自己膝盖上的重心，「他在毫无缘由的情况下当众发火且大肆羞辱你了吗？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「他在事后对你推心置腹甚至请你去满是同事的餐厅约会了吗？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「他在酒后暗示与你志同道合渴望建立一种无关肉体的柏拉图友谊吗？」  
  
「你怎么知道？」伯纳德瞪大眼睛。  
  
「因为这是职场PUA的标准流程。Pick-up Artist.」  
  
事情发生在周一的下午。  
  
「伯纳德，」他们刚刚回到办公室，汉弗莱心情振奋，在成功阻止了大臣的信息公开活动，将对方最近几个月的工作成果送进了暗无天日的地下室里后，「你觉得……」  
  
伯纳德站在身后的脸庞突如其來，汉弗莱捧着酒杯愣在原地。过了一会才发现那是一个吻。伯纳德站在他的面前，和他当年一样年轻，一样愚蠢的一塌糊涂。他的眼睛带着笑意，嘴唇落在汉弗莱的嘴角，停留了几秒就退后咧着嘴笑起来。  
  
「你，在，做，什，么？」汉弗莱瞪大眼睛看着他。  
  
「我在吻你，汉弗莱。」伯纳德好整以暇地回答，「如果那是你想的。」  
  
「我不，当然我不想要这个！」汉弗莱从震惊中回过神，不可思议地瞪着他，「你疯了吗？你刚才在做什么？」  
  
「我认为你喜欢我，」伯纳表情困惑地看着他，「我是说你带我吃晚餐的时候，你说阿基里斯……」  
  
「我知道我说了什么！」汉弗莱让他住嘴，气急地在房间里打转，「但是我不是Gay ，伯纳德，而你也不是！」  
  
「我不是。但是我可以。」伯纳德乖巧地站在那里，「如果你可以，我也可以。」  
  
「我不可以！」汉弗莱失控地大叫，他解开西装的纽扣，恶狠狠地瞪着他，「我不是Gay.」  
  
「Okay.我知道。」伯纳德皱着眉头，「但你似乎对我有点太好了，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「那是为了……」汉弗莱哑言，「……为了友好。我有两位首席秘书都在一年内离职，我不能允许同样的事情重新发生第二次。」  
  
「哦，我理解了。我这次真的理解了。我很抱歉，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德略感抱歉地抿抿嘴，「但是我觉得这样也好，至少我们之间没事了。」  
  
「怎么会没事？看在上帝的份上，我会失眠一整个月的！」汉弗莱抓狂地用口袋巾擦着自己的嘴，「我的天啊，我得去买漱口水。」  
  
「你可以用我的，」伯纳德认真地说，「如果你不介意。」  
  
「事情进行的怎么样？」财政秘书弗兰克第二天的晨会后跟上汉弗莱。  
  
「不，不好。」汉弗莱缺乏睡眠地打着呵欠，「不管用。」  
  
「怎么会不管用？」弗兰克不可思议地说，「我们已经在用这个办法赶走了百分之九十九的女人除了那个该死的……」  
  
「多萝西！」两个人同时说道。  
  
「看起来他得到高人指点。」弗兰克幸灾乐祸地笑着，「聪明的男孩。」  
  
「答应我弗兰克，」汉弗莱表情严肃地伸出手掌，「不管你我谁登上宝座，务必把那个女人赶到上院去。我不喜欢她，非常。」  
  
「当然你不喜欢。」弗兰克和他握手，「我感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的Gay在她面前。」  
  
「汉弗莱爵士，」伯纳德从他们身后的走廊跑来，「内政部的Alex找你。」  
  
「告诉他我太繁忙无暇会面。」汉弗莱送走心照不宣的弗兰克。  
  
「我告诉他，他只是不离开。」伯纳德跟在他的身后。  
  
「叫保安，那是他们唯一的作用。」  
  
「我不能。他在大臣的办公室。」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「他在大臣的办公室。」伯纳德说，「我想大臣对你毁掉他的倡议心生不满所以让他留在自己的办公室等你，这样我就不能以正当理由请保安将他赶走因为他是大臣的客人。」  
  
「伯纳德，你有没有一件可以做的让人省心的事情？」汉弗莱沉着声音，「你根本不应该让他见到大臣在一开始的时候。」  
  
「我真的尽了我最大的努力，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德解释，「他们在洗手间见到的。」  
  
「你是私人秘书，你怎么会允许大臣一个人去洗手间？ 」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「你应该跟在他的身后，连他甩几下都记在你自己的记事本上，这才是合格的首席秘书。」  
  
「Alex.」汉弗莱回到自己的办公室。  
  
「汉弗莱。」坐在椅子上的人没有用爵士的前缀，「见你一面是真的难。」  
  
「我很抱歉，我的日程排的太满。」汉弗莱坐回自己的椅子，「我能为你做什么？」  
  
「DAA的首席秘书。你答应我的。」  
  
「我只是说它存在可能。我从没说过承诺或任何与之近似相关的句子。」  
  
「汉弗莱，你收了我们家族那么多钱……」  
  
「嘘嘘嘘。」汉弗莱竖起食指警告他，「我知道我们两家有深厚的友谊ALex,但是这件事我无能为力，我受制于人。」  
  
「我猜是身体的某一部分受制于人吧。」  
  
「我完全不知道你在说什么。」汉弗莱受到冒犯地绷起面容，「我会为你留心其余的机会，如果你依旧选择相信我。」  
  
「当然我不相信你。」Alex不满地指责。「我可以接受James那个白痴，但是为什么伯纳德？选谁都轮都不到他。为什么他？为什么那个男孩？」  
  
「我说了，我受制于人。Alex.我相信你确实听得懂英语。」  
  
「不。你喜欢他，你一开始就决定是他，他不是DAA的首席秘书，他是你的私人秘书。他每天工作几个小时？18个小时我猜？」  
  
「我不会对这种捕风捉影的流言做任何回应。」汉弗莱拿起桌上的文件，「如果你不介意我需要准备去Number 10的报告。」  
  
「深夜办公室？互换西装？皇家餐厅？」  
  
「非常有趣，夏洛克福尔摩斯。」汉弗莱头都不抬地看着手上的报告。  
  
「周一下午四点三十二分？你的办公室？我有照片汉弗莱。」Alex在离开前言之凿凿地恐吓他，「我会把它发给所有的报纸，如果你继续对我的请求不作回应。我们走着瞧。」  
  
伯纳德在半个小时候敲开他的房门，「我们还去唐宁街吗汉弗莱爵士？」  
  
「不。我不去，」  
  
「但是我们不能让大臣一个人受到羞辱，我们是一个团队。」  
  
「取消它。」  
  
「有什么理由吗？」  
  
「我就要死了。」  
  
「抱歉，你是说你正在进行死亡还是你即将决定去死？」  
  
汉弗莱站在阿诺德的办公桌前。房间里没有一扇窗户。  
  
「即使他拍到了什么，也不能证明你们存在什么真凭实据。」阿诺德慢条斯理地在一堆报告上签着字，「我们是英国人，我们有我们的文化。」  
  
「但是阿诺德，他或许拍到了什么一些难以解释又极其逼真的真凭实据。」汉弗莱心虚地说，「我们必须得小心。」  
  
「他们拍到了什么？」阿诺德不以为然，「剧院，晚餐，总不能因为两位绅士关系友善就说他们是Gay.」  
  
「他拍到了周一下午四点三十二分的办公室，我的办公室。」  
  
「你的办公室发生了什么。」阿诺德停下手上的笔，「我知道Jumbo每天在办公室自我娱乐，不是什么大问题。」  
  
「你看……」汉弗莱艰难地说，「鉴于一些模糊不清的误会以及旁人庸俗愚蠢的流言，再加上几杯高度的红酒以及暧昧封闭的私人环境，伯纳德在外界影响以及对我自身的仰慕下做出了极其不理智且毫无意识的错误举动。」  
  
「他做了什么？」  
  
「他吻了我。」  
  
阿诺德一动不动地看着他，然后慢慢地摘了下自己的眼镜。  
  
「汉弗莱，我确实警告过你。」  
  
「是的爸爸。」汉弗莱站直挨打，「不，阿诺德爵士。」  
  
汉弗莱战战兢兢地说，「我只是想表现友好 像你所说，个人形象，职场前途。」  
  
「我没有让你亲吻自己的下属。」阿诺德面容冷酷地批评他，「你怎么可以不拉窗帘在做这件事的时候汉弗莱？」  
  
「我不知道。我不知道他会做出这种事。太突然了。」汉弗莱露出自己的狗狗眼，鞠躬尽瘁地交出手上的报告，「我真的很抱歉，阿诺德。我已经拟好了自己的辞职报告。我的最后且唯一请求是我们一定得采取积极的措施，避免对我们的英国公务员做出难以挽回的打击。」  
  
「完全正确，」阿诺德从椅子上站起来，思考着，「你知道他们是怎么说同性恋的。如果你是同性恋那你全家都是同性恋。我们一定不能让这些正直勤劳的绅士受到如此荒唐的诋毁。」  
  
「完全正确。」汉弗莱说，「我建议我们给Alex一个闲职稳住他。我们之后可以随便找个理由清算他。」  
  
「不。」阿诺德用毫无商量的语气说，「恐吓只有实行前最有用。我们应该让他丢出所有砝码，这样才知道如何攻克他。」  
  
「但是我有妻子，我的女儿。」汉弗莱请求他，「我的照片会登上所有报纸的，甚至太阳报都会登的。」  
  
「别担心。」阿诺德拿起汉弗莱的辞职报告，「我确信我们还有一两个后座议员的位置。你相信我吗汉弗莱？」  
  
「当然我相信你！我完全不知道该说什么，阿诺德爵士。任何语言都无法表达我对您的感谢之情。」汉弗莱感激涕零地朝他伸出手，「现在你可以允许我把那份不负责任敷衍塞瑟的报告丢进碎纸机吗？」  
  
「不。汉弗莱。」阿诺德拉开自己的抽屉，「我会保存它。」  
  
五年后。  
  
「你在做什么？」吉姆哈克看着家里的好几个大纸箱。  
  
「我在整理地下室，大臣。」安妮不满地看着自己不打算帮忙的丈夫。  
  
「为什么？」吉姆放下手上的文件盒。  
  
「因为我要买一批健身器材来放在地下室。」  
  
「哦，你的身材根本完美。」吉姆看着她，「你根本不需要什么健身器材。」  
  
「我不是为我买的！」  
  
「那是为了谁？」  
  
「为你，我的大臣。」安妮把他的大衣挂上衣架，「看看你，你现在回家就躺在沙发上，你根本不运动亲爱的。」  
  
「哦，亲爱的。」吉姆笑着讨茶喝，「你根本不知道我每天怎么和那些人斗智斗勇是吧？」  
  
「当然，多人运动是吧？」安妮讽刺道。  
  
「别用那个词，亲爱的。」吉姆看着地上的纸箱，「为什么你一定要扔掉这些报纸。他们都是历史的结晶，任何小事都可能影响时代的发展。」  
  
「真的？」安妮随手拿起手边的一份报纸念道，「英国男性公务员深陷同性职场绯闻 相关人士透露二人曾有多次亲吻流出。多么深重影响历史的一则新闻。」  
  
「有时候也需要些激动人心的新闻当调料。」吉姆笑着说，「你知道那些绯闻女孩，他们喜欢这个。」  
  
「等下，吉姆。」安妮将报纸交回他的手上，「这是你的部门。DAA.」  
  
「真的？不可能。」吉姆戴上眼镜看着报纸上的段落，「这是五年前的报纸。即便是他们也早就调走了。」  
  
「你在做什么？」安妮看着对方跪在地上的动作。  
  
「下一期在哪？」吉姆拆着地上的纸箱，「这上面说下一期会公布姓名。」  
  
「没有下一期。下一周你就被选上了去当议员了。」  
  
「是吗？」  
  
「是的。我现在还是不理解为什么他们选择你。」  
  
「因为是金子总会发光的，亲爱的。我工作努力，从不自我宣传。」吉姆陶醉地说，「正义会迟到但从来不会缺席，人民永远不会忘记你，你知道。」  
  
「我猜是这样。」安妮笑着敷衍他，「如果这样说会让你高兴。」  
  
「所以这就是我的最后一份报纸了。」吉姆将报纸小心地折起来，「让我们留下吧。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为这是我的最后一份报纸。」  
  
「真的？」安妮看着他塞了报纸的公文包，「难道不是因为你想找出那两个人是谁？」  
  
「当然不是！」吉姆掷地有声地否定她，「一个绅士不会打探他人的过去。特别是他的团队。信任是合作的基石！每个人都知道！」  
  
「麦克，我想问你，」吉姆哈克在上班的路途询问司机，「DAA最近五年有人离职吗？」  
  
「你是说Tea Lady吗？」  
  
「不，我是说公务员。」  
  
麦克笑出声音。  
  
「为什么笑？」吉姆皱起眉头。  
  
「我只见过大臣离开，没见过公务员离开。」  
  
「但是一定有人离开吧。」吉姆怀疑地说，「你知道，有什么人做错事被辞退。或者被陷害什么的。」  
  
「是的。」麦克认真地说，「只有大臣。」  
  
「所以DAA近五年内没有人离职？」  
  
「据我所知没有。你或许得问其他部门。」  
  
「那就有趣了。」吉姆得意地弯起嘴角，「说明他们还在这里。」  
  
「谁？」  
  
「王尔德。」吉姆哈克露出自己的虎牙，「还有他的波西。」  
  
「伯纳德。」吉姆哈克叫住汇报完工作的首席秘书。  
  
「是，大臣。」  
  
「你来DAA几年了？」  
  
「五年零八个月，大臣。」  
  
「我有一个问题。我这里有一份报纸。」吉姆将报纸交给他，「你知道这两个人吗？」  
  
「天啊。」伯纳德呆若木鸡地站在那里，「为什么我从没看过。」  
  
「哦，这是内部印制板。没有正式印刷就下架了。」吉姆兴奋地推推他，「你知道说的是谁吗？」  
  
「我不，」伯纳德腿软地坐回椅子上，「天啊，我不知道。」  
  
「你看，这两个人是上下级的关系，对方可以提拔对方说明他处在一个握有人事权的地位，这是很高的地位，伯纳德。」吉姆智商上线地展示着自己的推理，「这件事发生在五年前，说明这个人目前已经做到DAA非常顶级的职位。」  
  
「你已经知道了？」  
  
「我没有十成的把握，但是我想这件事和汉皮脱不开关系。」吉姆学着福尔摩斯的语气，「排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。我正要去问他，你要不要加入我？」  
  
「不。大臣。」伯纳德握住他的手臂，挡在他的面前，「我， 我建议你忘记这件事。」  
  
「为什么。这很可能成为我的武器，伯纳德。我的“北极星"!」吉姆欢快地搓着手，在房间里走来走去，「自从我来到DAA汉弗莱就一直限制我，处处掣肘，我必须有我自己的东西。话说回来，你不对汉皮的情人感到好奇嘛？」  
  
「我不好奇。大臣。」  
  
「为什么。」  
  
「因为是我。我亲了汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「你什么！」  
  
他们取消了下午的周会。  
  
在两个小时内交换了所有的历史信息。  
  
「我相信这就是全部。」伯纳德看着坐在桌子两边的大臣和常任秘书。  
  
「所以这就是为什么你晋升这么快，天选之子？」吉姆在眼镜后讽刺地说。  
  
「你不能这样说，大臣。我获得提拔是在我与汉弗莱爵士发生亲吻之前的事。」  
  
「当然你会这样说。每一个被抓到的人都会这样说。」吉姆忧心忡忡地看着对面的另一名当事人，「汉弗莱，你意识到这有多严重吗？我的两个秘书都是同性恋，那我绝对也是，整个DAA都是。」  
  
「哦大臣，这是五年前的报纸。」汉弗莱体恤地说，「你完全不需要担心。」  
  
「我怎么能不担心，如果这份报纸被人找出来怎么办。我了解那些报社编辑，《多人游戏——DAA不为人知的血泪秘史》」  
  
「哦大臣，」汉弗莱哈哈大笑，「你真是行家里手。」  
  
「或者可能更糟糕，《吉姆哈克——三明治中的权利统治者》」  
  
「谁是中间的那一个？」伯纳德问道。  
  
「你可以只是闭嘴好吗伯纳德。」汉弗莱花了好久才调整好脸上的肌肉，严肃地重新开口，「我说你不需要担心这些问题，大臣。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为我们都已经处理好了。」汉弗莱向他保证，「我们开除了叛徒，拿走了备忘，烧毁了照片。我们甚至提拔了几个无能的报社编辑。他们可能现在还在后座上呢。」  
  
吉姆瞪大眼睛，「你什么？」  
  
「哦，只是提拔了几个报社编辑，给他们一些虚职，避免他们刨根问底，问东问西。」汉弗莱看着他，「你或许还认识他们。你之前哪个报社来的大臣？」  
  
伯纳德看着吉姆大张的嘴，小声地说，「我认为是民报。」  
  
「民报？哦。」汉弗莱看着手上的报纸，声音由震惊转向震惊，「哦。现在我懂了。」  
  
「上帝。我不敢相信。」吉姆崩溃地捂住脸，「我不能相信这个。我放弃了我的天赋，我的梦想，我放弃了毕生所求成为议员，我曾经以为，哦天啊，就因为这个？就因为你吻了伯纳德。」  
  
「是我吻了汉弗莱爵士，」伯纳德纠正他，「他并没有做什么回应事实上。」  
  
「天啊，」吉姆拿出了自己的手帕，颓然地坐在椅子里，「我，我不知道说什么。伯纳德，你可以给我拟一份辞职报告吗？」  
  
「你怎么能，大臣！ 」汉弗莱掷地有声地开口，「一个人的命运当然要靠自我的奋斗，但是也要考虑到历史的进程！你不能用凡夫俗子的人生轨道来预测天选之子的发展方向，他们是上天入地截然不同的两条道路。」  
  
「天选之子？」吉姆虚弱地问，「我是吗？」  
  
「当然，大臣。」对面两人异口同声地说。  
  
背景乐响，全文终。  
  
后记：我非常喜欢这一部剧。第一次看是在大一同学电脑上。之后也一直存在自己的硬盘里。如今我已硕士毕业多年。不时会翻出来看看。里面的每一个人物都非常鲜活，我如此地喜欢他们但从来没有想过为他们写同人，因为三人的关系如此融洽，爱情都显得狭隘。这一篇文章虽然标了秘书组的CP。但我爱吉姆不少于其他两位一点一滴，很少有人能把愚蠢表现地自然而惹人喜爱。吉姆的表情管理，他的肢体动作，他的迟钝，他的笑容，他微笑时候露出的虎牙都构成了这部剧最好的那一部分。我很遗憾他没有和霍桑一样得到首相的嘉奖，但是他无与伦比，他如此真实，如此优秀。以这篇文章献给我最爱的大臣，和他的两位秘书。


End file.
